Legend Of The White Enderman
by Stargazer132
Summary: Pearl Is a White Ender, she has lived alone for most of her life. An old Friend Tells her that the evil Herobrine is planning to invade the End. She must find a way to get to the End, or it will be destroyed.
1. Prologue: Legends

Prologue

Legends

1000 years ago, a civil war raged in the realm of the End. In that time, there were not only one kind of Ender. The Black colored Enders are well known and were much more common, but, the other kind, were white. White Enders were Much more powerful, they had many powers such as; The ability to pick up items, read minds (when they want to), Teleport, increased speed, and one that no one really knew much about. When they entered the overworld, they could turn into a human, with their own unique skin.

Since the white Enders were more powerful, and attempted to rule the entire End. The black Enders defended against the white Enders and won the battle.. And so, a civil war started. The black Enders wanted to eliminate all of the white Enders so the that would never be a threat. With the help of Notch, the black Enders won the deathly war, and peace was brought to the End.

Sometimes White Enders pop up, but they are immediately killed, for they fear what happened so long ago will happen again. But, the now tradition was delayed, for one survived.

 _17 years ago..._

The Queen's daughter was a white Ender. In fear that her subjects will kill her beloved Daughter, the Princess was Guarded 24/7.

One quiet knight, a Warrior from the Overworld entered the End, with evil ambitions to slay the Queen.

He had fought all the guards guarding the Queen And the Daughter, and continued to fight in a fierce battle with the Queen. When the battle finally ended the Queen was the one who was limp on the ground.

The Warrior Noticed the Princess and He decided that his prize was going to be her.

The Warrior just barely Got through the portal without dying. But he was killed by a nearby wolf pack who heard the Ender's screams. And She was left to survive by herself.

Since the Queen died, the Ender Dragon was chosen to rule the End, because she was the Queen's assistant.

And since then, the White Ender Child was only myth.


	2. 1: Memories

Memories

The little child hid from the screams and noises from outside the door, her mother ready for the intruder to burst through the door. The Queen shot up as the human kicked open the door, and charged for the Queen's stomach, knocking her down.

The two continued in battle long enough for the child to dart under her bed, her bright teal eyes wide as she watched her already weakened and bloodied mother fight the dreaded human. her mother never really was the fighting type unlike her daughter, who was already interested.

With a few swift strikes the mother was on the floor, her breathing labored. The human raised his sword once more and brought it down to finish the fight.

"MOMMY!" the child screamed, tears starting to stream down her face.

The sword connected with the Queen's chest and she fell limp. Just as some guards entered the room to defend their queen they were killed almost instantly by the Human, giving the child just enough time to crawl to her mother's corpse.

"M-mommy?" she said as she shook her mother, trying to wake her. "Mommy, y-you gotta- AHH!" The Human yanked her up by her waist and carried her out the door.

The human tried to quiet the thrashing child, but failed. The child kept screaming, giving away their location to the few guards who were looking for the missing child. So the human ran, killing any others who charged at him.

After they finally got out of castle, the human sprinted to the portal as fast as he could. Still getting injured by nearby bystanders.

The human just barely got to the portal without getting killed. As he stumbled into the portal the child hit him in the head as hard as she could. Entering the Overworld, the two were instantly drenched with water.

Stunned, the human put his hands to his head as he landed on the ground. The child ran away into the forest and stopped under a tree for shelter from the rain. As soon as she sat down, she cried.

This little child was cold, alone, and scared. But something happened that she was not expecting. Purple and teal particles started appearing around her, it made her dizzy and lightheaded, and soon she passed out.

My eyes shot open as I remembered last nights dream. I sat up from my bed. _What a dream._ I thought.

I climbed downstairs and grabbed my sword and money. I needed to go to town to get a cake. It was my birthday tomorrow. _22, wow. 17 years since… Stop it! Stop thinking about that!_ I yelled mentally at myself. I was about to open my door when i thought about the dream I had last night.

 _I am not that little baby Ender anymore!_

 _I'm not weak!_

 _I'm not the princess of the End!_

(A/N) well thats the first chapter of me story I hoped you liked it!

if you have any ideas on what should happen next, write it in a review!

See ya later my Stars!


	3. 2 Oxeye

_Oxeye_

 _Great, now my mood is ruined for the day. Stupid dream._

I walked outside and smelled the humid air. I looked up and saw dark rainclouds hovering above the mountains.

"More rain! You are kidding me!" I Muttered to myself.

For the last few days it had been raining constantly, and it looks like a large storm is coming. Thankfully when I am in my human form, I can still touch water without it burning me, just like the humans.

As I walked to town, sure enough, the rain came pouring. And the memories came again.

I'm a human!? _I had thought as I examined my tan skin and brown hair. I knew the basics of surviving on my own, but I had no experience what-so-ever. I walked towards the mountains until I saw a light, and started running. As I came the town, I slowed to a fast walk. I walked through the town, and saw someone in the distance._ A villager! Maybe they can tell me where I am! _I walked towards the villager And asked what town I was in._

" _Well Little girl," He answered. "You are in the town of Oxeye."_

As I walked into town, soaked, most of the villagers greeted me happily, otherwise they frowned. I never knew why but I really didn't care. I came to the Bakery, and delicious smells flooded my nose.

"Well hello Pearl!" Bell greeted and she brushed her blond hair out of her face.

"Hi Bell." I replied back looking into her hazel eyes. "I'll need a cake today."

"Oh, is it your birthday?" She questioned when she went to go get the cake.

"Yeah…" I answered, not really knowing if I should have.

"Well… What's the age?"

"Twenty-five."

" _Twenty-five?!_ " She exclaimed. "Oh my, you're growing up way too fast! It feels like yesterday when we celebrated your first birthday here when you were just a child."

"Ya, I know." We both laughed.

She came up with a sweet smelling chocolate cake. And I tried my hardest not to dig in right then. I got out my money and was about to give it to her when she spoke.

"Ya know, if you like to come over tomorrow night, Were all hosting a party at my house."

"Oh I would love to! What time do I need to be there?"

"Seven."

I paid for the cake and started walking out. "Ok, I'll see you there! Bye!"

"Bye."

Lightning flashed across the clouds then followed by a loud Crack and Boom. I grudgingly walked out into the rain, oh how I loathe the rain. I hated getting wet, specifically in the rain. It was about a 30 minute calming walk to and from town, usually enjoyable, just not in this weather.

I was about five minutes from town when I heard a Zombie's gurgling growl behind me. I turned to see how close it was, and saw a couple zombies and a creeper. I looked closer, and notice they hadn't noticed me. _Good, they don't see me._ I thought relived.

I kept on walking, just a little bit more cautious. Had walked about 20 feet when I saw the sky be lit up extremely bright and was Immediately followed by a thunder boom that sounded too close for comfort. I walked a bit more, until I heard a faint sound behind me. I quickly rushed behind a tree and got my sword ready. I waited a moment, then another, and decided to peek around the tree. Less than a second later I was face to face with a frowning green face with blue lightning zapping out of its skin, currently in the process of exploding.

 _ **BOOM!**_

 **-A/N-**

 **Sorry it took so long to post, I was suffering a small amount of writer's block, so I really hope you like it.**

 **Keep Shining my Stars!**

 **-Stargazer132**


End file.
